The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques to manage reverse channel audio sessions.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi network (IEEE 802.11) may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point).
A mobile device may desire to share content with other mobile devices and other devices such as TVs, computers, audio systems, and the like. Typically one device (i.e., a source device) may wirelessly stream content to another device (i.e., a sink device) for presentation. The source device may transmit the content over a unidirectional Wi-Fi peer-to-peer wireless link or over an infrastructure wireless link. In some applications, the sink device may benefit from streaming audio content to the source device in addition to the content (audio and/or video) streaming from the source device to the sink device, e.g., bi-directional voice communications, voice command control of applications from the sink device (e.g., navigation with voice control), voice calls where the dial-pad/user interface is displayed at the sink, voice calls with Wi-Fi headsets, etc. However, conventional methods of streaming content to sink devices lack means for supporting reverse channel audio session establishment, management, and teardown.